


broadcast yourself

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Slut, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: octane and crypto have sex on a live broadcast.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	broadcast yourself

tae joon's drone was a repurposed broadcasting drone, so octavio shouldn't be surprised it was capable of doing this. 'this' being that the drone was streaming, broadcasting the image of octavio's little pussy getting fucked live.

he had made tae joon angry on purpose. he was too patient most of the time, and let octavio get away with a lot, but octavio needed excitement in his life, so he had pushed his buttons all day.

destroyed his things, got his clothes dirty, called him names, jumped into squad fights and got down countless times. 

tae joon had finally snapped, dragging octavio to a secluded corner and yanking down his pants. octavio had trilled in excitement, because they would get to have angry sex, but tae joon saw right through him.

"you do this for sex, huh?" he growled in octavio's ear, unhinging his drone from his back. "you can have your wish. we'll let everyone know you do this because you're a slut."

so he had sat down, pulled octavio into his lap. he slung one arm around octavio's neck so octavio's back was pulled tight to tae joon's chest. his other hand pulled octavio's under wear down while the drone tilted to get a proper view of the wet pussy lips before it and began broadcasting.

tae joon massaged octavio's pussy roughly, swiping his fingers between his folds with no mercy, rubbing furious circles over his clit and watching octavio's hips buck upwards. octavio could not restrain his high moans or breathy squeaks as tae joon used his knees to nudge his legs far apart, giving the drone a better angle for his pink pussy.

octavio didn't know what it was being broadcasted on, but he saw tae joon check his phone, and saw that the viewer count was in the thousand already. it would be obvious it was octavio too because his tattoo and hubcaps were on clear display. he didn't have time to say anything as tae joon gave his pussy a light smack and he jolted, ass grinding into the hard cock trapped in tae joon's pants.

tae joon grew tired of massaging his pussy, or maybe his audience was demanding for it, but he finally stuck two of his fingers inside of octavio's hole and thrusted them in and out, while octavio let out higher moans and whines that wouldn't be too far off from a porn star.

octavio wanted to tuck his face away in embarassment as he saw the wetness of his pussy, the fingers fucking in and out of him, how close he was to cumming. he couldn't move and had to accept that everyone in the outlands could now see his pussy, could see him coming undone on camera.

the thought made him cum with a loud groan, but tae joon did not relent. it was a blessing that people with pussies could orgasm multiple times and get aroused within short periods without fatigueing. 

"look at that," tae joon said, sliding his fingers out and rubbing through his folds again. he tugged and rubbed at octavio's clit, making the tiny boy squeal and squirm. "you came before the cameras, filthy slut."

"tae, please." octavio's head was thrown back more against his boyfriend's chest. "por favor tae."

"use your words. let them know what you want."

"ah-fuck-"

he didn't want to say it on camera. the view count was tens of thousands now. so many people would hear him beg for cock, they had already seen his pink pussy get fucked by fingers, but he thought of them seeing his hole get fucked by tae joon's cock and it made his whole body burn red and hot.

"admit it octavio~ tell everyone what you want."

octavio couldn't handle it any more. tae joon was teasing him too much, and shame or not, he wanted something inside of him, to be stuffed full to the brim of his boyfriend.

"i want cock, please!" octavio cried. his hips bucked up into tae joon's hand. "i want your cock in me, cariño, please fuck me!"

"what are you?" tae joon teased, taking his hands off octavio's begging pussy.

"a cockslut, tae, please, please, fuck me, i want your cock so bad."

tae joon undid his pants and gave his hard red cock a stroke. he lifted octavio's hips upwards so the drone could see every single moment that tae joon's thick cock slid into octavio's needy little hole. he lowered his boyfriend down onto him, octavio moaning every step of the way.

it was good the camera could not see their faces. tae joon thought it was more erotic that way.

octavio watched his pretty little pussy get fucked by tae joon's delicious cock, his mind starting to go blank. it always happened like this when he got fucked, all thought fled from his brain and he became a drooling mess that could only comprehend that he wanted more cock, more cum, to get used like the little sex doll he was and discarded until the next fucking.

_ a cockslut, _ tae joon called him when he described this feeling. octavio was so aware of every other moment of his life, hyper-aware, which led to his boredom. so that the blank state of his mind whenever a cock was deep inside him, fucking into his needy little pussy, was a welcome time he craved. he craved cock so he could not be bored.

the cameras now saw that.

octavio forgot that the drone was broadcasting, let his moans come out breathy, high, free, as he begged for tae joon to go harder, to wreck his little pussy, to give his tiny body all the cum he needed to sustain this blank stateness.

"i want your cum, tae joon," octavio moaned. he was fucking himself down on the cock too, so it was not just tae joon thrusting, but him grinding his hips down too. "in my pussy, please, cum in my cunt, i need cock~"

octavio imagined all of the viewers watching him, jerking themselves, and wanted all of them to fuck him too. to each ravish his little body and leave him for the next cock to stuff itself inside of him like he was a fleshlight and cum inside him. he wanted to be full. 

he saw the moment it happened: the drone tilted so it got the perfect view of the moment tae joon came inside his pussy, stuffing him to the point of leaking with hot cum. the head of his cock pulled out, wet, cum following it, while the wetness of octavio's pussy was because he had cum as well.

tae joon's fingers spread the folds of octavio's pussy apart to give the frontier a perfect view of their little daredevil and his whorish demeanor. they would never see him the same after this. people would suddenly realize that octavio's slutty outfit that he wore in the games was a beckoning call to every man in the outlands to come fuck him senseless, to cum in his perfect, pretty pink pussy.

octavio passed out then, and tae joon stopped the broadcast. he could already see that their video was a trending topic. it wouldn't be long before everyone knew octavio silva was a cockslut and a cumdump.


End file.
